


Hunting Prince Charming

by RedCheshire



Series: More Than Once Upon a Time [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time Bottoming, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Jamie Dornan runs into his old co-star, Josh Dallas, at a bar.  After one too many drinks, they decide to crash at Jamie's hotel.  Stumbling to get their clothes off turns into tumbling around in each other's arms (and legs).





	Hunting Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.  
This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author. 
> 
> Note: this story was originally posted in the Nifty Archives in June 2014.

Jamie Dornan walked into The New Oxford pub, happy to be back at his favorite watering hole, and Vancouver in general. He'd enjoyed the place often while working on "Once Upon A Time"...and it was a stroke of luck that his new film, "Fifty Shades of Grey", was filming in the same city. He walked up to the bartender and ordered a scotch before being interrupted by a cheerful voice. "His drink is on me!" Turning around, he saw the face of his old friend, Josh Dallas. "Josh, hey!" The two men gave each other a big hug and began catching up on what they'd been up to since Jamie's Huntsman character had been killed off on the show.

A few hours later, the two decided to call it a night. "Here, give me your number and we'll hang out while you're in town," Josh asked while standing up to get his phone out of his pocket. It fell out of his hands and onto the floor; retrieving it, it slipped again and fell onto the table. Sitting back down, he slid the phone across the table to Jamie, who started typing his info in.

"Did you drive here?" he asked without looking up. "Yeah, but it's not far to get home." Jamie looked up with a bemused expression. "Are they still keeping you guys at the Silhouette apartments?" Seeing Josh nod, he continued, "That is a little far."  
"Naw, it's like fifteen minutes."  
"It's too far. Look, they're keeping us at the OPUS hotel, which is literally right around the corner. How about we walk, you crash on the couch, and we'll come get the cars in the morning." Josh thought about it for a moment before replying, "Yeah, you're right. The last thing I need is to see 'Prince Charming arrested for a DUI' on TV. Plus, we're not shooting tomorrow, so don't have to worry about running late. Thanks."

The guys paid their tab and headed out, making their way to the hotel, occasionally stumbling into one another and laughing. Once at the hotel, they took the elevator to the top floor and Jamie's penthouse loft. Josh whistled as he looked around the large open space. "Great view of the city. Damn, they set you up nice!"  
"Thanks. Bathroom is over there. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket and set the couch up for you."

A few minutes later, Josh came out of the bathroom. Jamie glanced over and started laughing - the other man had unbuttoned his shirt, but was wrestling with the rest of it, trying to get his arms out of the sleeves. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the wall and continued chuckling. "Having problems?" Josh continued yanking his arm up, trying to get it out of its cloth prison. "No, not at all." After another minute and a dozen attempts, Jamie was still amused but decided that his friend was too drunk to get out of his own shirt. "Here, let me give you a hand," his voice full of faux-pity as he walked across the room. 

Josh held up his arms up in surrender. "It's a good thing you're cute," Jamie joked as he began tugging on the shirt. "Grown man unable to get his shirt off. Damn..." The sleeve wasn't going anywhere. "Mmmhmmmm! See?" Josh felt vindicated, or at least less embarrassed, since he wasn't the only one having a hard time.

Jamie brought Josh's arms down and pulled the shirt back to its normal position, immediately seeing what the problem was: Josh's biceps. The sleeves were rolled up, the material straining against the muscles of Josh's upper arms. Jamie ran a finger under the fabric, gauging how much give there was to work with; he could also feel the firm bicep bulging underneath. "Maybe it's time to cut back on the weights a little?"

"Never! Have to keep in shape for the show." Jamie tossed a bemused look his way. "There's a difference in keeping in shape..." Grabbing the thick arm, he gave it a good squeeze. "And trying out for the next Hulk movie."

"Hush it. My arms aren't *that* big! and I don't want them that big either."  
"Just giving you a hard time, pal. Your arms are fine. Well, except for the fact that they're stuck in this shirt." Holding onto his friend's arms, combined with the evening's drinks, was having its effects; Jamie decided to finish the task at hand before the swelling in his crotch became noticeable. He pushed the material up above the bicep and began working to unroll it a bit, so that it would be a bit looser. Mission accomplished, he did the same to the other sleeve. Unfortunately, this involved fully exposing the muscles of Josh's arms and touching them even more, which in turn led to even more discomfort in his own pants as he became hard.

"Alright, arms up...and do NOT flex." Gripping a sleeve, he tugged on it until it finally slid free. The other sleeve was a little more difficult. "Well, we know which arm you wank with now," he teased with a wink. Josh tried to glare but wound up giggling, due to the drinks and the situation. "What if I pull back with my arm while you pull the shirt?"

Jamie hooked his fingers under the rolled fabric and tugged, while Josh rocked back on his heels. "Alllllmost...ack!!" Josh's arm suddenly came free, sending him flying backward. Jamie managed to stay in place but fell down on his butt...he found himself sitting there, holding the shirt and watching as Josh stumbled back, hit the bed, and fell back on it. The two men began laughing, feeling accomplished but also enjoying the silliness of the moment. Finally, Josh began kicking off his shoes...or, at least tried to kick them off. Instead, he was clumsily knocking and rubbing his shoes against each other with little success. Giving up, he shot Jamie his most pitiful look, "Help?"

"Sad," Jamie chuckled. He made his way across the floor, alcohol and fatigue making him reluctant to stand up. Taking hold of a shoe, he looked up. "Very sad. And pa...thet...ic."   
"Harass me later. After I've slept and have the energy to fight back. "  
Jamie undid the laces, tugged off the shoe, tossed it to the side, and pulled off his friend's sock. Mischievously, he quickly ran his fingertip along the sole of Josh's foot. Josh yanked it up, laughing. "No no no - no fair!"  
Laughing, Jamie took care of the other shoe and sock. "Are you going to be able to handle your pants on your own, at least?"

Josh glanced down his body. Held up by his elbows, his shirtless torso made its way to the edge of the bed, where his legs dangled over the side. Shoes and socks off, bare feet exposed, the fly of his pants was already undone, showing off a hint of blue underwear. "I think so. At least I got the button-fly earlier, before I became a clutz. But since you're already down there, if you don't mind pulling on the ends, that'd be a big help," he replied with a big cheesy grin.

Pretending an annoyed expression, Jamie didn't last long before giggling. "Not pathetic. Lazy!" He took hold of a pants leg with each hand and gave a strong pull...nearly taking Josh off the bed too.   
"Hey!!" The blonde man scrambled a bit to maintain his balance and avoid tumbling to the ground. Recovering, he pulled back with his legs, the pants sliding down to his ankles. Fishing one foot out of the pile of denim, Jamie knocked it to the side (eliciting a yelp from Josh) before doing the same. Leaning back on his haunches, he sat back, intending to tease his friend some more. Instead, his eyes set themselves on the meaty calves before him. His gaze traveling up, he took in the large muscled thighs that came together under a pair of bold blue boxer briefs, bulging in the front with an ample package. The man's abs were next, followed by a large beefy chest and broad shoulders.

"Take a picture...it'll last longer." Jamie's glance moved to his friend's face and saw him chuckling.  
"I was noticing the underwear. Old work habits die hard."  
"Oh yeah, forgot that you were an underwear model for a long time." Josh spread his legs a bit further apart and waved his hand over his groin. "What do you think?"  
Jamie raised an eyebrow, not sure if it was a joke or not, or how to respond. Well, that wasn't entirely true - part of him *was* responding, as his pants became rather uncomfortable again.  
Josh raised his own eyebrows, waiting for Jamie to say something. "I'm serious, what's your expert opinion?"

Josh raised his own eyebrows, waiting for Jamie to say something. "I'm serious, what's your expert opinion?"

"Hmmm." Jamie lifted himself to his feet, put his hands on his hips, and stared, appraising the handsome package. "Well, let's start with the color. The blue is okay, but not great. It's a little too bold for your skin tone."  
"Too bold? Okay, what color would you recommend?"  
"White is always a safe standard. For color, would say red...black is great...but would definitely recommend this color, of the letters here." Jamie tapped his finger on the words running along the waistband. "It's a bit softer but not too soft, so it'd be hot rather than cute."  
"Noted. Red, black, white, or medium blue. Anything else?"  
Exhaling through his nose, Jamie darted his eyes up and down. "Maybe a slightly different cut in the length."  
"Like what, exactly?"  
Jamie looked up, raising his eyebrow again, and wondered if his friend was a bit more drunk than he thought.   
Josh returned his look, wondering why Jamie hadn't responded. "Don't look at me like that. You're the professional here. I'm asking for your advice."  
No, definitely not drunk. He might be tipsy enough to have loosened up, but he was coherent.  
Jamie cleared his throat. "The uh, waistband rides a little high on the hips. Wouldn't recommend a low-rise...they look kinda slutty...but something that is a bit suggestive." He decided to test the waters to see what sort of mood Josh was in and tapped his finger on the muscled line that ran from Josh's hip and led down towards his crotch. "It'd show this off more, and also some more of your abs."

To Jamie's surprise, Josh took his underwear in his hands and tugged, bringing the waistband down an inch. "Like this?"  
"Uhh...yes. That's about right. Any further and it's too low. Right there, they're great. You'd want the legs a little shorter though."  
"How short?"  
Again, Jamie shot a glance up at Josh's face. This time, there was a hint of a cocky grin at the corner of his friend's mouth. Not too obvious, but it was there. Jamie was no stranger to sex with men, but he hadn't suspected that Josh swung that way too. He still wasn't sure, but he was turned on and decided to push the boundary to see if Josh was too. Sliding a finger under a leg of the boxer brief, he ran his finger under the material and along the skin of Josh's thigh, out towards the outside of the leg. Bringing his other hand forward, he slid another finger in and performed the same action, this time in, towards the thigh. The large muscled leg twitched, but didn't pull away. A slight smile played along his lips as Jamie hooked his fingertips up, flipping the underwear fabric up. He pushed down with his index fingers and placed his thumbs against Josh's leg, slowly tracing them up to meet his fingers, feeling the thick strong muscle and fine hair along he way. As they met his fingers, his thumbs worked under the cloth again and pushed up, rolling it up one more time.

He pulled his hands away and moved them left, toward the other leg. As they crossed over the crotch area, Jamie watched for a reaction. Had the package underneath plumped up? It looked like it had, and it certainly wasn't his imagination when he heard Josh swallow hard. Bringing his hands down, he went through the same motions: fingers sliding under the hem, pulling it up and flipping it over, thumbs running along an inch or so of leg and under the underwear again, meeting the fingers for another roll. Pulling his hands back to rest on his own hips, Jamie viewed his work, satisfied with the result.  
He heard the other man's approval. "Interesting." Looking up, he saw Josh glancing appraisingly at his own groin. "So an inch shorter on both ends, eh."  
"I think so."  
"And what's the explanation on that one?"  
Tapping the large muscle on the front of Josh's thigh, Jamie asked "Do you know what the name of this muscle is?"  
"Nope. Enlighten me."  
A devilish gleam flashed across Jamie's eyes as he answered, "It's the quadricep. It's starts here, above the knee..." He placed his finger where the muscle began, at the knee, "and it's the big one that goes all of the way, up to the top." His finger flicked up up up, along the side of the muscle, along the inside of the thigh. And yes, that was definitely a twitch of the bulging underwear pouch that he saw in response. "So, it basically shows off the muscles of the leg more..." Jamie tapped his finger at the indention of the muscles, right where they disappeared into the underwear, "...just like what we did here," and then tapped the muscle at the hip again.  
Josh swallowed again his breathing a little heavier than before. "Any other suggestions?"  
"Not for the cut. For all of the variety, underwear is pretty simple, and breaks down to three C's: color, cut, and cloth."  
"Ahh. And what type of cloth does the expert suggest?" The cockiness had crept back into Josh's voice.

Jamie met Josh's eyes, ready to see how far this might go. He returned his gaze to the other man's underwear, taking hold of the fabric between his fingers and thumb, at the rolled up leg. "Well, this is standard cotton." His hand moved up to the pouch, "With the usual fly-front." A finger stretched out and ran down the outer seam of the fly. The mound underneath had firmed up some, and jumped slightly at the touch.  
"What material you pick depends on a few things. For instance, standard cotton is thick, comparatively. There are stretch materials, but would really recommend them for working out, because they breathe better. For normal wear...they look kinda cartoonish because they don't leave anything to the imagination. A thinner cotton is best - it's going to have some give, is going to breathe, but still feels snug. And if you get a flat front, where it doesn't have the fly..." He nudged his finger along the seam again...and again got a throb in response. "...then it will show off the goods better, but not completely." On the word "goods", Jamie thumped his finger against the head of Josh's dick. It was pushing the boundaries, and in a decisive manner. Josh gave out a soft groan as his cock jumped inside its cotton enclosure. "The only real advantage to this fly front..." Emboldened, Jamie ran his finger inside the seam, slightly rubbing it against the hardening flesh buried below one layer of cotton, "...is to keep your junk warm in the winter. Otherwise, it's pointless. So I'd recommend a regular to slightly thin cotton, but not the stretch material, and no fly-front." Jamie spoke the last part, looking directly into Josh's eyes as he hooked his finger into the bottom of the material and gave it a tug. Releasing his finger, he brought his hands to his hips and continued staring at Josh. "That's my expert opinion - what do you think?"

Josh continued holding Jamie's gaze. His eyes were a little glassy - not from alcohol, but from adrenaline and lust. His breathing was harder than normal, causing his broad chest to gently heave with breath. Swallowing again, he rasped "Sounds good - you really know your stuff. Should take you along shopping sometime." Regaining himself, he winked. "Lend a hand picking stuff out."

Jamie chuckled. "I don't think that's what you need a hand with," replying with a wink of his own. Seeing Josh's slightly puzzled expression, he slowly moved his gaze down, resting it on the blue-covered crotch below. Where it had looked plump before, it bulged obscenely now, having responded to Jamie's attention. A rock hard shaft pointed down, ending at a thick bulb. The whole bulge throbbed, trapped below the fabric, looking like it was trying to rip through. "Pointed down" wasn't even the right word for it. While the thick cock did point down, towards Josh's knees, it also pointed up at an angle, towards Jamie, almost as if it were begging for more attention. Where the waistband had been pulled down before, it was even lower now, as a result of the strain below, with some of Josh's golden-colored pubic hair curling its way out. The rigid dick flexed a couple of times, as Josh's own excitement surged through. Josh softly cleared his throat, finally breaking eye contact with his own groin and looked up. "Well, that's not my fault," he laughed.  
"No, eh?"  
"Nope. That's clearly your fault."  
Now it was Jamie's turn to laugh. "MY fault? And how is *your* throbbing crotch my fault?"  
"I'd say after having hands on my arms, and having fingers run along my hips, thighs, and package...it's no surprise that this happened," Josh replied, waving a hand towards his waist.  
"True. You did ask for my advice though," Jamie smiled.  
"Good point. I also asked if you'd lend a hand and you said no. That's not gentlemanly, not following through."  
"Oh, I didn't say that..."  
"Really?"  
Jamie reached forward and, with the tip of his hand, softly brushed the inside of Josh's leg, right above the knee. "I could offer to lend a hand." He stressed the word "hand" before letting his voice trail off, suggestively.  
"Just a hand?" There was no questioning the expression on Josh's face now: cocky-ass grin in full effect, an eyebrow raised expectantly, and his eyes staring hard with lust. With his bulging crotch, he looked like a Tom of Finland image.  
Jamie's hand moved up a little, now more stroking than brushing. "Well, you're the one asking for help..."  
Josh moved his other leg up and bent it away, opening the area between his legs, an invitation and a wet dream in one. He echoed the sentence that had set them down this path: "I trust your expert opinion." Reaching back, he pulled a pillow down behind his head and rested his arms underneath, eagerly awaiting Jamie's next move.

'Cocky little shit,' Jamie thought with some amusement. He wasn't sure which man (or men) Josh had fooled around with, but he was certainly used to having his cock and body serviced and worshipped, by all appearances. 'Let's see if we can't change that up a bit,' Jamie thought with a mischievous grin.  
His hand continued up the inner thigh, finally coming to rest against the heavy nuts entombed in cotton. He ran a finger up, meeting the cock head and twirled around it a couple of times, watching Josh. The other man's eyes closed for just a moment as he groaned win pleasure. Reaching back down, Jamie gripped the leg of Josh's underwear once again, applying the slightest pressure. Josh's grin widened, as his cock twitched again, showing its own approval. Applying more pressure, the material began to give way, the waistband slowly moving south. More blond public hair appeared and the head of Josh's dick rose a little, as the underwear now had more give. Finally, the base of his thick shaft was visible.

A finger ran up the inside of the thigh, up along the inside of the groin, and nestled into the pubic hair, playing with the golden curls before tracing firmly down the shaft. He ran his thumb around the head, feeling it pulse, beating against his skin through the cotton. Leaning in, he placed his lips at Josh's hip. His lips brushed the skin lightly for a moment, and then his tongue reached out, tasting his friend's muscled flesh. He moved his tongue slowly but firmly, tracing the lines of muscle from hip to groin, his head moving along towards Josh's crotch. The other man moaned softly, his legs twitching and moving to the side, enjoying the sensations and anticipating greater pleasure to come.

He didn't have long to wait. Moments later, he felt warm lips press themselves against the exposed base of his dick. His underwear was pulled, slowly, revealing another inch of hardness, and was covered instead by a tender kiss. Another inch...and another soft press of the lips. Inch by slow inch, more of his cock was laid bare. Seven inches were finally exposed, a thick and heavy shaft with the last inch of head remaining trapped in its cotton prison, angrily pressing up against the fabric. Expecting release at last, he was surprised when the fabric stayed in place. Instead, Jamie's tongue appeared where underwear met skin and slowly moved from side to side, wetting everything it touched before moving north, back toward the root. Now the groans were pleasure and torture, the tongue lashing up and down his rod meticulously, not missing a bit of skin. Jamie's lips made their return to the base, where he now pressed in hard, burying his mouth where cock met groin among the blonde mass of hair. Josh gripped the sheets in his hands as his cock throbbed. Jamie made his way south once more, again paying attention to the entire length of flesh, until he was back at the waistband.

Josh opened his eyes and looked down. Past his large pecs, past his flat stomach, to where his body rose up again slightly between his legs. His dick was soaking wet with saliva, shining and reflecting what little light there was in the room. The pale skin glistened and throbbed - he could watch the entire member pulse strongly with his heartbeat, down to where it disappeared under the bright blue cloth which was also pulsing. He could see the ridge of his cock head under the stretched cotton, looking like it just might rip under the pressure. At the end was Jamie...slowly, contentedly, and teasingly lapping his tongue at the tip, turning the bold blue color darker as it soaked up his spit. The man looked up to find Josh watching him, the blonde man breathing hard, his eyes half closed. Jamie winked, intending to stretch out this teasing session.

Josh couldn't take it anymore. As Jamie's mouth opened again to stretch his tongue out, Josh reached up and wrapped one hand behind the other man's head, burying his fingers into the dark brown hair as he pulled Jamie's face down into his crotch. Pushing his hips up slightly, he aimed the end of his dick at the outstretched tongue, using it like a ramp as he shoved his cock head, still trapped by blue cotton, into Jamie's mouth. The other man closed his jaw, wrapping his lips around Josh's thickness as he began slowly sucking on the inch and a half of dick that had made its way inside. He watched as Josh's other hand came down and stroked up and down the rest of his cock. It was now the other man's turn to stretch out a finger, running it down the shaft until it bumped against Jamie's lips. Josh pushed his finger inside and continued its journey until it once again met resistance...this time in the form of his own underwear. Sliding his finger underneath the fabric, he pushed the material down and over the tip of his dick, finally releasing it from its cotton prison. His underwear popped out of Jamie's mouth, snapping into place near his large nuts. Finally, he could feel the sensation of his friend's mouth on his bare cock. 

His hips flexed up again as his hand pulled down, bringing Jamie's head with it. He moaned as he watched his thick pole impaled Jamie's face, the shaft slowly disappearing between his lips. "Thaaaaat's it," he sighed when he felt the mouth engulfed around the base, the now-hidden dick flexing repeatedly inside a tight throat. The grip of his hand loosened, a silent request for the other man to continue servicing his pole.

Jamie obliged, bringing his mouth back up Josh's length, leaving the last inch inside his mouth. His tongue swirled and flicked, working the tip, before plunging back down, inhaling the dick in one quick stroke. He was an artist when it came to sucking cock, and he used many of his tricks at hand, working and teasing Josh, putting him into a horny frenzy without letting him get near the point of release.

After about fifteen minutes of slurping and sucking his way up and down Josh's pole, Jamie decided it was time to try shaking things up a bit. Pulling off, he took hold of his friend's cock, admiring it. It would have normally been what he considered a pretty piece of work, if it wasn't so abused by his teasing blow job. What was normally pale skin was flushed and mad looking, as if it wanted to thrust into something hard and fast until it was allowed to cum. It jerked in his hand, a combination of hungry lustful jerking and a strong heart beat pulsing through the member. He leaned forward, but instead of swallowing it again, he began licking it like a piece of candy. Josh, who had been looking forward to blowing his load, began groaning, this time not just with pleasure but also pent up frustration.

"Jesus fucking Christ, please, don't stop." He tried reaching for a handful of Jamie's hair again but the other man dodged his grasp. While Jamie's head did plunge down again, this time it wasn't on the dick but beside it, planting his mouth to the right of where dick, balls, and leg all met each other, and began sucking and licking, making out with the skin and muscle he found there.

Somehow, this felt even better (in a way) than the blowjob. Josh's legs began writhing, running his feet along his torturer's torso. Half of him wanted the mouth to return to his cock...the other half was incoherent with sensation.  
Jamie, eager not to have his shirt torn apart by his friend's foot, reached up and began undoing his own buttons, yanking the shirt out of his pants and wiggling his way out of the sleeves. He briefly released his mouth from Josh's groin, bringing it up to the cock head. Instead of lingering, he flicked the tip with his tongue before going back down, this time to the left side of the dick, and repeating his earlier actions. Meanwhile, he finally worked his way free of his shirt, sending it flying across the room.

Josh had given up on the blow job, engaged in the feeling of having his someone make out with his crotch. He wrapped a leg around Jamie's back, pinning him in place, as he ground his hips forward, mashing his groin against the other man's face.  
That action told Jamie that he had Josh exactly where he had him - lost in a lust-filled haze, worked over, and ready to blow his load any way possible. He began moving his head to the right, wrapping his mouth around the base of Josh's dick, sliding his lips up and down the bottom few inches in a quasi-blow job. Releasing it from his mouth, he then moved his attention down and began licking Josh's hefty nut sack. Each ball was large, heavy with a pent-up load, and covered in a layer of downy blonde fuzz. Jamie began working his tongue and lips all over the two orbs, while his hand massaged and stroked the cock rising above...enough to keep Josh worked up, but not enough to finish the job.

A short while later, Josh's nuts began to rise, indicating his impending orgasm....which Jamie didn't intend to let happen, at least not yet. He brought his hand down to the base of the shaft, squeezing it gently, as he pulled his hand away and gently kissed and nuzzled Josh's thigh. Slowly, he could sense the man's breathing slow down, the movements of his body less tense, as the approach to release subsided. Once things had calmed slightly, Jamie lunged in again, once more latching his mouth to where leg met dick, working his mouth hard and fast. Josh's body jerked as his body revved back up.

Once again, Josh moved his head back into the center. Instead of attacking Josh's nuts, this time he aimed lower, at the flesh right below. His nose nuzzled up into Josh’s ball sac, stimulating it as a slight distraction for a few moments before he reached out with his tongue and swiped at the skin between Josh’s legs. Josh jumped a little at the new sensation - he hadn’t really ever paid attention to that part of his body before. Jamie, however, seemed to be making up for that neglect. His grip on Josh’s cock tightened, slightly moving in little strokes as he began increasing his oral efforts. At first, his tongue kept its swiping motions, licking the area with vigor. His next move was latching his mouth to the skin, sucking and nibbling. The feelings drove Josh crazy; he tried stroking his cock but Jamie knocked his hand away, trying to prevent him from pleasuring himself. Instead, Josh reached down and held Jamie’s head in both hands, swiveling his hips and grinding his crotch into the other man’s face. Meanwhile, Jamie reached up and grabbed Josh by the thighs, yanking him forward to the edge of the bed. Josh wrapped his legs around Jamie’s torso again, pinning him between the two slabs of meat as he threw his head back and enjoyed the feelings radiating out from his crotch. 

Once again, Jamie's head popped up and then back down, swallowing the thick cock. While he bobbed up and down, he jammed his finger against Josh's taint, massaging the area he'd just been working with his mouth. Josh writhed on the bed, not sure which part of his body felt better. He brought his hands down from the back of Jamie's head and held it in place as he began thrusting up, fucking the man's face. Body drenched in sweat, he panted as he shoved his dick in and out of the bearded face, eager for release.

As Jamie continued kneading the area between Josh's legs, he brought his other hand to play with the man's hefty balls. Once again, he sensed that Josh was nearing climax...and once again it was denied. His grip on the nut sack in his hand slowly tightened...not to the point of pain, but enough to slow down the impending orgasm. He yanked his head out of Josh's grasp and ducked back down, attacking the space below once more. Josh's body ached in response, his balls aching to shoot their heavy load.

Jamie ignored Josh's pleas and focused on his own actions, knowing that it would ultimately lead to what his friend was begging for, if not more. After a few minutes of making out with the man's nether regions, he slowly moved south yet again. Josh was barely coherent, his mind instead focused on wanting to cum; he quickly snapped back to reality when he felt a tongue lapping at his hole, another new sensation. Confused, he looked down and couldn't see anything but Jamie's brown hair - the rest of his head was obscured by his own thighs, which had been slowly nudged upright, granting access to the virgin territory. If he'd tried to move, he would have realized that he was being pinned down by his own cock, firmly in Jamie's grip. Before he could even contemplate what was happening, he felt the rough raspy skin of Jamie's tongue run across his ass again...and a shudder of pleasure courses through his body. Again it moved across his hole, and again he shook, this time grunting. Jamie tilted his face up and winked before getting back to work. Josh continued trying to look down, curious about what his friend was up to, until he felt the tongue move again - this time it jabbed against his hole, softly but firmly. Collapsing to the sheets, his moan seemed to come from his entire body. Surrendering to Jamie's efforts, he began playing win his nipples, the only pleasure Jamie would allow Josh to grant himself. As the other man's tongue continue lapping and jabbing, he ran his hands across his large pecs, squeezing them between pinching or rubbing the dark pink nipples. He was in the middle of a nipple rub when he felt Jamie's tongue finally gain entrance, darting inside his ass; his hand spread out and grabbed his pec, hard, as his thighs tightened. The tongue pulled back out before firming up and jabbing its way back inside, deeper than before. Quickly, it began shooting in and out. The stimulation was new, unusual, and amazing. 'No wonder Colin likes having his ass played with...' The thought passed Josh's mind before he fully realized he'd even had it.

Jamie's tongue disappeared, and Josh was surprised that he instantly missed it, wanting it to return and give pleasure again. Instead, Jamie's mouth moved up, returning to his taint. It felt good, but it wasn't the same. Finally, he felt Jamie's tongue against his hole again, nudging and teasing. Slowly, it worked its way back in, resulting in a contented sigh from the man on his back...and then a confused grunt. 'How is his tongue inside if I can feel his mouth up above...?'

Just as his mouth opened to ask what was going on, Josh felt Jamie's finger pull back, tugging on the inside of his ass. Instead of a question, something between "ohhhh" and "ungh" came out. Jamie nearly chuckled into the man's crotch as he moved his finger forward again, searching for the prostate inside. 'Ah, there you are,' he thought as he gently nudged it. Josh's head fell back, mouth open as he yelped. Jamie ran his finger back and forth, working over Josh's prostate and anal ring, feeling the other man's lower body react. When he held his finger still and felt Josh's ass clench around it, he knew he had the man in the palm of his hand...literally and figuratively. 

Jamie moved up and began licking Josh's cock like it was his favorite ice cream cone. Distracted, Josh barely noticed when a second finger slid in. In fact, he didn't really notice until Jamie pulled both fingers back and spread them apart, stretching out Josh's hole a little. If Josh had any mind to question what was going on, the thought disappeared when he felt Jamie's lips wrap around his dick and suck, hard. 

The muscular blonde man writhed on the bed, his ass stimulated by a pair of fingers and his pole stimulated by a pair of lips. Jamie's efforts paid off after a few minutes, when he felt Josh grinding his ass down onto his hand, trying to get more pleasure. He didn't want to send the man over the edge, so Jamie pulled off the cock and headed back down, where he began lapping his tongue along Josh's nuts. As his hand pulled back, he spread his fingers wider apart before sliding a third one in; at the same time, he popped a ball into his mouth and suckled on it. Again, Josh barely registered the additional finger - he was already stretched out by Jamie's earlier work and was enjoying the sensation on his sack. He reached down and grabbed Jamie's head, firmly grinding his crotch into the man's face. By trying to bury his balls in Jamie's face, he wound up working his taint against the other guy's chin and his ass swallowed the three fingers. 

Jamie let Josh get worked up. He sensed his friend going into overdrive, hips swiveling and legs flexing as he tried to bust a nut. With his spare hand, Jamie managed to undo and remove his pants and underwear, freeing his own aching cock and giving it several slow strokes. Every so often, he would bring his hand up form his cock to his mouth, spitting onto it in order to lube up his long dick. In his mind, he compared his member with that of his friend's. He had a little over an inch on Josh, but nowhere near the thickness - Josh's dick was built like his body, thick and beefy. Jamie's was average, with the shaft getting bigger around toward the base; the women and men he fucked loved it when he ground it into them. Josh had a cut cock head that was as big around as the shaft, creating the image of a ramrod of flesh; Jamie's uncut pole had a larger bulb at the end, like a piece of man-candy blowpop. Well, a piece of man candy that was hard and dripping precum after nearly a half hour of working his mouth on Josh's crotch and ass. Jamie decided that after this long, it was time to have some pleasure of his own. 

His mouth moved up, slowly, releasing a heavy nut with a wet smack against his chin. His mouth latched into the crook of leg and crotch again, before slowly moving north. A long tongue traced the lines of muscle on Josh's abdomen and side, making its way further up. Finally, it reached a nipple, where he used his head to nudge Josh's hand out of the way. That same hand gripped his hair, pinning his face against the heaving pec. Jamie alternated between heavy tongue action and light nibbling with his teeth, as he continued stretching Josh's ass with his fingers.

Slowly, so as not to spook the other man, he raised his body up so that his hips were even with Josh's, and he very slowly moved forward. When he felt his pole make contact with his hand, he glided it in as his face moved over to attack the other nipple. A tongue rasped against the hard nub as his head softly bumped up against Josh's ass. His fingers spread further than ever, giving the hole a great stretch on their way out. Josh was blissfully unaware, focused on his nipples being worked over, used now to the feeling of butt play, as Jamie's cockhead played at the entrance to his ass, slightly grinding as the precum flowed, lubricating the area. When the tip made its way in, his nipple was being lightly nibbled on and he assumed that it was probably just Jamie's thumb. Jamie suppressed a chuckle at having managed to get the tip in, enjoying the heat and tightness massaging the end of his dick.

Suddenly, he bit down on Josh's nipple, causing the man to flex up on the bed, marching his back. He almost did Jamie's work for him, his ass taking more of the tip on its own movement before Jamie made a slight thrust, burying his bulb inside, the edges of Josh's tight virgin hole wrapping firmly around the edge of Jamie's head.

Josh's eyes snapped open, the thought clearly read in them of 'That's not a finger...or a thumb...fuck!" The last word he yelped out loud, met by the sound of Jamie making a shushing noise. "You liked my mouth on your ass, yes? Yes?" Josh managed a nod. There wasn't much pain...but there also wasn't much dick inside of him. And he hadn't ever imagined there *would* be a dick inside of him. "And my fingers?" Josh blinked as he felt the dick throb inside of him. "I think you did - you ground your ass onto them. It's okay, you can admit it. The fingers?" Josh closed his eyes, not in pain but in slight embarrassment at admitting it as he nodded again. "Then trust me. We're friends, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. If it hurts, we'll stop, but I think you'll like this even more than my hand..." His voice trailed off as he slowly slid a half inch of dick inside.

Josh groaned at the feeling of the invading member. Partly from discomfort - it was a new feeling and his ass ached as it accommodated its first dick...but also with a bit of enjoyment, since Jamie had conditioned him to enjoy the stretching feeling with his fingers. Jamie slid back, so just the tip was inside, which he rubbed around - it gave Josh a chance to relax, the precum was acting as a lube, and it was teasing the entrance of the man's tunnel. Licking his fingers, he slicked the next inch before pushing his hips forward, burying about two inches inside. Josh yelled out, his face turning a little red as his ass burned a bit. Jamie brought his mouth up to Josh's ear and made the soothing shush noise again, a calming influence. He felt the other man relax as he became used to the couple of inches...which then pulled back, very slowly, before just as slowly sliding back in. Back and forth, he worked the entrance to Josh's ass, knowing that it was a sensitive spot and the key to feeling even deeper parts.

"Does that feel good?" The blonde man exhaled, still getting used to the feelings coming out of his butt. "C'mon, no one's judging your manhood. You can admit it if you like it, yes?"  
"Yes..."  
"Yes, what?"  
"It feels good." Josh swallowed after hearing the words come out of his mouth.  
Jamie stopped flexing his hips, letting those couple of inches rest inside his friend, enjoying the throbbing tightness wrapped around his dick. He continued to not move as he played his tongue along the edge of Josh's ear. Finally, he felt a grip that then loosened. He nibbled on Josh's ear, then felt it again - a squeeze. Yes, Josh's ass had not only gotten used to being penetrated, but was squeezing down on the dick inside of it.

Jamie pulled back, stopping before his head popped out, keeping the tip inside. His own ass flexed quickly as he ran the first inch in and out, doing a soft jackhammer on Josh's ass. Josh shifted underneath him, towards the edge of the bed. Jamie ran his hand back and forth from his mouth to his groin, making the exposed part of his pole slick with plenty of spit. He heard Josh grunt, partly with annoyance.  
"You okay?"  
Josh shot him a look, part glare and part...asking? Jamie returned the look with a questioning raised eyebrow.  
"You're teasing me."  
"Beg your pardon?"  
Josh made a frustrated noise. "You're teasing me. My ass. You're teasing it."  
"Ohh...you mean this?" Jamie swiveled his hips, nudging his cock head around Josh's hole.  
Bright blue eyes rolled up, in pleasure, before coming back down to look into much darker blue ones. "Yes, that. You were doing more before..."  
"You're saying you want more?"  
Josh's face looked confused, realizing what he'd just said. "It just...it..."  
"It felt good?"  
"Yeah."  
"And this?" Jamie slowly plunged an inch inside and then pulled back again. Josh moaned.  
"That felt good?"  
"Um...."  
Again, an inch in and out.  
"That felt good?"  
"Yessss..."  
"More feels good?" Jamie's amusement was evident in his voice. Perhaps he'd adapted to the role of Christian Gray more than he'd thought.  
"Yes, more feels..." In and out. "Ungh, more feels good...."  
Jamie ran his tongue along Josh's ear before his next words. Up and down the edge, before playing with the lobe. "You want more then, yes?"  
Sweat was popping out along Josh's entire body, a combination of the sexual torture, the prolonged pleasure, and coming to grips with the situation. Blonde hair was matted and dark, the sheets were already soaked, and it was running down his legs into his crotch, pooling down between his ass cheeks, where it was providing even more lubrication for Jamie's efforts.  
"Yes..."  
"Yes...?"  
"Yes, I want more."  
"More what?"  
Josh's eyes popped open, frustrated and horny. "Dick, god dammit. Your dick felt good. I want more...oh fuuuuck!"  
His words turned into a yell as three inches of cock burrowed into his ass. Precum and sweat aided flesh as it pulled back out and then in again, joined by another half inch. His own distraction and lust had relaxed Josh, making it easier for Jamie to thrust into the virgin territory.

Half an inch at a time, more and more of Jamie's shaft disappeared into Josh's meaty buns. The other man lay on his back, yelling and moaning as his ass sent waves of pain and pleasure up his spine. His hands went back and forth, grabbing at the sheets and Jamie's arms. His legs flexed, partly trying to push the other man off, and partly trying to relax to invite more of him inside. About halfway in, Jamie adjusted his angle and hit Josh's prostate. Where the finger had felt good...Josh couldn't even begin describing what this was like. It hit in a way that felt bigger, fuller, and more intense. He could feel Jamie's cock head rub along the sex organ buried deep inside his ass...except that when it ran forward, the shaft came along and did more rubbing as well. His body went limp, a loud moan coming from deep inside of his chest. Jamie swung his hips back and forth, working his pole against the sensitive spot inside in short strokes.

His body leaned forward, pushing Josh's knees up against his chest. Jamie's lips came down, grazing Josh's ear, his Irish accent thickening in a husky whisper, "You like that, eh?"  
"Unhhhh," was all that Josh could say, his head tucked towards his chest, eyes clenched shut.  
Jamie's body stopped moving, half of his dick still buried inside of Josh's ass, the head pressed right up against the prostate inside.  
Josh opened his eyes, confused. Why had Jamie stopped? Was the assault on his ass about to stop? Did he want it to stop...?  
Jamie's nose lowered, until it touched the tip of the other man's nose. His breath tickled Josh's lips as he spoke. "Tell me what you want..."  
Josh still looked confused. "I..." He trailed off, not sure how to answer. Then, he felt the hardness inside of him throb as Jamie made his dick jerk in-place, nudging him inside. "Ohhh...."  
"Does that feel good?" The cock head very solely slid back and forth, just once.  
"Unhhhhhh..."  
"No? You want me to stop?"  
Josh's eyes snapped into focus, drilling into Jamie's darker ones. He realized what he didn't want...and what he did. Quietly, he whispered, "No..."  
"No, it doesn't feel good?" The cock head slid back, as if to exit, grazing the prostate in the process.  
"No, no, don't stop!"  
An eyebrow came up with amusement and questioning. "Don't stop?"  
"No, don't stop."  
"Why not?"  
"It uh..." Josh wasn't sure he could say the words running through his mind. The rigid meat inside of him pulsed and throbbed again, eliciting another groan.  
"It feels good?"  
Josh nodded.  
"Say it."  
"It..." The dick moved forward, rubbing his prostate again. "Oh god, yes, it feels good."  
"You like it?"  
"Yes."  
"You enjoy feeling my dick inside off you...?" More movement.  
"Fuck! Yes, it feels good."  
The movement stopped. "That wasn't what I asked..."  
His eyebrows creased on his forehead as he replied, "Yes, I like it..."  
"You like...?" He wanted to hear the words, but knew that the other man needed to say them.  
"God dammit, your cock! I like your fucking cock fucking inside of me! Fucking hell, quit fucking with me and just fucking do it!"  
"Alright..." Jamie lunged forward, burying two more inches inside at once. Josh hissed with pain, his anal tunnel burning at the sudden intrusion...before moaning again as it slid back out, nearly all the way. Jamie thrusted in again, adding another inch, then back out, repeating this until he'd worked in the last few inches.  
His motions stopped again, causing Josh to open his eyes and ask, "What - you're going to make me ask for more of it again?"  
"Nope, not possible."  
"Huh?" Josh tried to look down but his thick thighs and Jamie's torso were blocking the view. He watched as Jamie's hips swiveled, and realized that he felt them pressing into the meaty cheeks of his ass...oh shit, he was all of the way in! His jaw dropped a little with surprise...before making an "o" shape of delight as the hips kept swiveling, the thick base of Jamie's cock grinding into him, stretching out his hole just a little more. 'It shouldn't feel this good...fuck, it feels great...no wonder Colin is always trying to ride my dick...fuck' he thought.

Jamie backed his ass up, pulling out an inch or so before sliding back in. It was the reverse of the inch-by-inch method he'd used to bury his cock, so that Josh could once more get used to the idea...and to be honest, the no-longer-virgin hole felt amazing, so he wasn't eager to pull out. Eventually, he'd worked enough to where once stroke placed the head of his cock just inside the entrance to Josh's ass, and was able to start long-dicking the other man! pulling nearly all of the way out before burying himself back in, to the hilt. Josh could hear the sound of balls slapping against his own ass, between the moans of pleasure and "fuck yes" comments that he kept uttering. He could feel the other man's hips slamming into his butt, the torso moving against the backs of his thighs, the length of hard flesh ramming in and out of his hole...all things that he wouldn't have imagined just an hour ago. It felt amazing...but jerking his cock, he could only manage getting it a little more than half hard, the foreign sensations preventing him from getting to full mast; how the hell was he going to get off like this?

Jamie, on the other hand, was facing no such trouble. A long time spent on blowing, rimming, and fingering Josh had done its work on his libido. On top of that, he was now inside the other man for the first time, the virgin ass gripping tight and hot around his cock as it plowed in and out. He'd spent maybe thirty minutes performing his oral and finger skills on the blonde man. Maybe longer - it was hard to tell time with your head between someone's legs. After that...what, fifteen minutes or had passed of finally fucking the muscular stud? Maybe twenty; again, he had better things to focus on than a clock. His body was slick with sweat, the muscles of arms, chest, and abs shining as they flexed through the business of fucking. His hair was a soaked brown mop plastered to his head, his beard was drenched. Looking down, Josh was in the same physical state. The sheets were a wet mess around him, sweat pouring off of his body as it endured the new feelings of being penetrated. His muscular torso was taut with tension, both at getting through the pain of nine inches of cock sawing in and out of his ass...and the waves of pleasure every time it brushed back and forth over his prostate and streteched his hole.

Jamie's thrusts began to slow down, becoming harder and falling away from the steady rhythm he'd maintained. His breathing started to become ragged as a low growling noise developed in the back of his throat. Josh, not a stranger to the art of fucking, recognized the signs that Jamie was getting close to the edge. As the pounding became more pronounced and slower, he started to become anxious. Being fucked was an entirely new idea… And he wasn't sure if he was at all comfortable with the idea of being bred. The clapping sound of Jamie's slamming into Josh's ass filled the room, louder and further apart with each 'smack'. Jamie, focused on burying as much of his cock inside of Josh as he could on each stroke, sense of shift in mood from the man below. Opening his eyes, he saw that Josh looked nervous; sense the ship had sailed on Josh's anal cherry, Jamie quickly realized what was on his friend's mind. "Don't"...smack..."worry"...smack he uttered between thrusts. 

'Don't worry?' The thought raced through Josh's mind. 'He's plowing his dick into me and about to bust his nut...don't worry?' A loud noise began rumbling from Jamie - half groan and half grunt. Josh closed his eyes, trying to brace himself for what was about to happen. Suddenly, he felt the 9 inches of hardness quickly pull out of his ass, leaving it empty for the first time in nearly an hour, a void feeling replacing the fullness that had just been there. Josh glanced down and saw Jamie above him, giving his own cock three hard strokes before it began interrupting over him. Bright white cum spurted out of the rigid cock, landing all over Josh's crotch, coating his own dick and his nuts in spunk. After Jamie's cock had fired off five shots, it quieted down, the remaining load oozing out to join the rest of his cum.

Josh gazed over his crotch, covered in spunk. His normally pale skin, wet with sweat, was even whiter and shinier where it was covered with jizz...and there wasn't much that hadn't been hit. It was an oddly erotic sight, and then the scent hit his nose, filling his nostrils with the sharp smell. He saw his dick begin to plump up, stimulated by the sight and scent before him.

Jamie decided to lend a hand...literally; two of them, to be accurate. Three fingers of his left hand jabbed into Josh's hole, filling it once more. His other hand wrapped around the blonde's nearly-erect dick, stroking the meat more firmly as it approached full mast, using his cum as lube. Over-stimulated for too long a time, Josh was surprised by how quickly his orgasm came...and how hard. His hips bucked up, nearly knocking Jamie off the bed, as his nuts began emptying their load at last. He usually hit his chest, but the first shot went even further, nearly clearing his head; it hit his temple and continued back, over his scalp to the sheets below. The second shot slammed into the bottom of his chin, coating his neck. Shots three through five left streaks from his abs, across his pecs. Six and seven landed on his stomach. Eight and nine spurted out, landing on his lower abs, right above the pubic hair. The rest pooled out slowly, in smaller jolts that ran down over Jamie's hand and pooled in his crotch, joining Jamie's massive load. His dick continued flexing, his nuts continuing to try and unload themselves, even though they were nearly empty.

Jamie relinquished his hold on Josh's meat and took in the sight. Cum all over his body, the beefy man's entire body seemed to be trying to catch his breath and recover. Most of his skin was slick with sweat - a good amount of it was even shinier, glistening where all of the jizz had landed. Cheeks flushed, his usually pale cock was an angry red color as a result of the intense orgasm.  
"Wow."  
"Wow? You fucking fucked me."  
Jamie looked up and saw that his friend's face was surprised, rather than angered. "Well...and sucked and licked and fingered..."  
"You fucked me. I can't believe you fucked me."  
"You liked it though."  
The blonde took a deep breath, contemplating that thought for a while. "Maybe, a little."  
Jamie three his head back, laughing. Looking down again, he slapped Josh's leg and pointed out over his body. "A little? That's a LOT of cum for 'a little', pal."  
"Some of that's yours..." Josh smirked.  
"Some. Not most of it," he continued laughing.  
"Where did you learn to do that with your fingers?"  
"Ahh, a gentleman never tells his secrets. Why, want more?" Jamie jokingly jerked his hand towards Josh's ass, which veered away.   
"Hell no, not right now. I'm sore as fuck. Literally."  
"Not right now? Someone *did* like it - that sounds like you want more, later."  
Josh did his best glare at Jamie before falling into a chuckling fit. He shifted his weight to get up, before falling back on the bed. "Damn, I don't think I can make it to the couch. I'm sore and exhausted."  
"Hmm. I think you earned a spot on the bed..." Jamie winked...earning another joking glare from Josh. Standing up, he grabbed a couple of towels, tossing one over. After wiping off, the towels wound up on the floor as Jamie collapsed onto the bed, next to Josh. "Hell, I don't think I can get back up either. That was hard work. Ow!"

Josh had smacked him on the chest before laughing and rolling over onto his side. He felt Jamie's body nestle up behind him, spooning him. A hand held into his bicep gently.  
"Hey, sorry about sneaking it on you...but you can admit that you liked it...and you wouldn't have been up for the idea before, no?"  
Josh could feel the man's chest pressed into his back, legs curled against his own, and the presence of the now-soft cock near his abused hole. Abused, sore, and...pleasured. It felt emptier now, after having been filled by a tongue, fingers, or a cock for so long tonight. A content sigh escape his throat. "Yeah...you definitely do a good job..."  
"So you liked it."  
"Yes, I liked it. Satisfied?"  
"Ha - by the look of how much you shot, *you* were the one more...ow!" This time, a kick to the shin, followed by a laugh.  
"Bastard," the brown-haired man growled, in jest.  
"Good night. This bastard is worn out."

Jamie burrowed his face into Josh's shoulder, closing his eyes to sleep. "Good night."  
The two men dozed off rather quickly, both sporting small smiles in the corners of their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you: red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
